


Saving the child

by Salem_05



Series: Drista Fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Drista, Angry Georgenotfound, Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Wilbur Soot, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Drista Tommy and Tubbo are minors, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I projected my autism onto him because coping mechanisms, Kinda, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Problematic mcyt get the fuck away from this fic, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sympathetic Drista, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They're friends your honour, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: Dream fell to the ground with a grunt, holding his aching cheek which burned from the force of the slap. He glanced up at the younger girl, her eyes full of as much hatred as she could muster."You're a monster, Clay."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Past), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Drista Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145774
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Saving the child

**Author's Note:**

> NO SHIPPING MINORS!!  
> IF YOU SHIP THEM GET THE FUCK OFF MY ACCOUNT, HIT THE ROAD JACK!

"Alright Tommy, put all your things in the hole. Now, go on." The masked man ordered, shoving the boy forward a little bit towards the hole.

The blonde stumbled slightly, regaining his balance as he gazed down into the earth like it would swallow him whole.

"Now or never, Tommy." Dream hummed, impatience beginning to crawl over his skin.

A small mumble came from the boy, but it was so quiet, the older man could barely make it out.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said no." Tommy replied, turning around to face Dream in defiance, a determined fire burning in his eyes.

The masked man scoffed, stepping towards the boy. "Tommy, come on. Think about who you're talking to."

The teenager seemed to lose a bit of his confidence, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he took a step back, bright blue irises widening in slight fear.

"Put your stuff in the hole. 𝘕𝘰𝘸."

Tommy's shoulders slumped in defeat, seemingly giving up as he stepped towards the hole again, taking off his armour as he did.

"Tommy," a voice called. But it wasn't Dream.

The two men turned around, trying to find the source of the voice. Tommy saw them first, and had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Drista?"

The younger girl nodded, smiling slightly, and the boy realised with a start she wasn't wearing her mask, emerald eyes and tiny freckles on display for all to see.

"Drista? What are you doing here?" Dream stammered. "How did you even get on the server?"

"It doesn't matter how. What matters is that I'm leaving." She replied, pausing only to grab Tommy by the arm.

"And I'm taking him with me."

"What?" Dream and Tommy said in unison, staring at the girl in shock and wonder.

"I said I'm taking Tommy with me. Away from 𝘺𝘰𝘶." Drista spat, her tone just as cold as her eyes, which she directed towards her brother.

"Drista," The masked man chuckled after the shock had worn off. "You don't know what you're saying. I mean, how are you even going to get out of here?"

"With your powers. I don't know if you've forgotten, but I do have them." The teenage girl replied smoothly. "I could knock you out in two seconds flat then make a run for the portal over there." She pointed to it.

"Come on, Dris, you wouldn't hurt me." Dream walked over to the girl and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm your big brother."

Drista mumbled under her breath, and the masked man rolled his eyes. Seriously, what was it with teenagers and mumbling. "Speak up, Drista."

"I said 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦!" She yelled, raising her palm and bringing it down hard on her brother's face.

Dream fell to the ground with a grunt, holding his aching cheek which burned from the force of the slap. He glanced up at the younger girl, her eyes full of as much hatred as she could muster.

"You're a monster, Clay."

The masked man flinched from the harshness of her tone, realising deep down, she meant every word, and stared down at the dirt beneath him, long blonde hair hanging over his mask.

"Let's go, Tommy." Drista smiled softly, taking the dazed boy's hand and walking towards the portal, leaving Dream alone with only his thoughts.

Coming to his senses a couple minutes later, the masked man shot up from the ground, running over to the portal. He tried to go through it, but just came out the other side, landing on the soft grass. They must have deactivated it on the other side.

"No, no, NO!" Dream screamed, pulling at his hair in frustration. He panted angrily, slamming his fist down on the solid part of the portal. "FUCK!"

Exhaling heavily, the masked man tried to calm down, chest heaving with each breath he took.

As he calmed down, the masked man noticed a small object laying on the ground. Wandering over to it, he picked it up from the ground, and his eyes widened upon realising what it was.

The compass was cold in his hands, and the words '𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘛𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰' stared back at him, making a small smirk form on his face as he began to form a plan in his head.

After almost an hour of preparation, Dream mounted his horse and set off of the beginning of a long journey, the compass now tied to a string and around his neck, resting right above his chest.

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺."


End file.
